Calculations
by Ojisama
Summary: Inui invites Kaidoh over for a little training.
1. Chapter 1

New story.

Inui/Kaido

* * *

" Improve my endurance ? " Kaoru kaidoh questioned following his data collecting senpai . 

" Hai , if you want to improve your endurance, come with me to my house, so I may inform you what you need to do. " Inui stated pushing up his glasses and glancing at kaidoh.  
" ...Ill be there." Kaidoh stated hissing, looking away from his senpai, his face flushing slightly.

" Hm. Ill meet you at the schools entrance ." Inui said continuing walking off the courts.

* * *

" Aa. kaidoh. Shall we leave ? " Inui questioned, straightening his posture and fixing his glasses.  
" ...Hai Inui senpai " Kaidoh said shifting awkwardly.

They had arrived at Inuis house and had proceeded up to Inuis room .  
Kaidoh shyly observed his surroundings.

" Kaidoh would you like a glass of water ? "  
" Hai.."

Inui left Kaidoh in his room, as he went to retreive the water. Once again , surveying his surroundings, Kaidoh noticed one of Inuis many note books. Silently he picked it up off of Inuis side table.

Embarrassingly opening the cover.

What he saw astounded him.

What he saw was acurate sketched pictures of him hitting different shots. Mostly of the ' Snake' and the ' Boomerang snake '. Each in different angles.  
Beside each was little jot notes beside parts of the pictures that the notes represented.  
On the next page were complicated calculations that would counter act the snake & how to improve the shot.

He skimmed through the rest of the note book , and found many more sketches of him with calculations and notes accompianing each. Along the way he found possible training exercises and so on.

Upon hearing footsteps on the stairs , he quickly closed the book and set it back on the table .  
A few seconds later , Inui appeared and met a furiously blushing Kaidoh .

" Aa. Here is your water Kaidoh-kun. "

" Arigato Inui-senpai " Kaidoh thanked Inui , blushing harder at the term Inui had used.

" Youre welcome Kaidoh-kun . " Inui said pushing up his glasses and taking a seat by Kaidoh who was shifting uneasily, eyeing the glass of water Inui had given him.  
Kaidoh asked aloud.

" Inui- senpai ... is this really water ? "  
" Of course it is Kaidoh-kun , although if you wished , I could get you a glass of my revised health drink. " Inui replied calmly .  
Paling considerably , Kaidoh declined the offer and drank the water.

" Inui - senpai , you wanted me to come here about my endurance.? "  
" Yes. I almost forgot. " Inui declaired. Grabbing the note book Kaidoh had previously viewed.

" Now according to my data, you could improve your endurance by breathing exercises , relaxation and stretching your muscles , expanding and contracting them .

" Is that all ? " Kaidoh asked after a pause.

" Yes Kaidoh , that is it . " Pushing up his glasses again. Inui set the note book back on the table.

" Now Kaidoh to do breathing exercises you must breathe deeply and completely . You can also breathe quickly , like you do when your scared , excited , surprised or exhausted . Try and breathe down into your abdomen & then your chest. When you exhale you must expel all the air from inside you. "

" I see. What did you mean by excite ?" Kaidoh questioned.

"...By excite I mean aroused , extremely happy. It is proven in studies that humans tend to breathe quicker when they have feelings of arousal or excitement. It is quite similar in surprisement also. " Inui stated .

" A-arousal!? " Kaidoh blushed profusely.

" Yes arousal "

" Inui- senpai thats not... its not ..." Kaidoh choked .

" Its natural Kaidoh kun . Everyone s been aroused at one point or another ." Inui said looking at Kaidohs completely red face .

" Kaidoh kun ..." Inui questioned quietly leaning foreward in Kaidohs direction.  
Turning his head around , Kaidoh didnt notice how close their proximity was and ended up closing the distance between them.

Behind Inuis glasses , his eyes widened in surprise. He was

Kissing Kaidoh Kaoru !

* * *

...well now.  
FIRST KISSING SCENE ! - Lame. i know. 


	2. Chapter 2

hurhurhur..uh raise your hands if you hate me.

Im truly sorry. After the posting of the false alarm Discontinuation of Calculations...I snooped around in my room.

I found not the printed page of the sheet i was missing but! looks like I had written the whole thing out in a scribbler...  
So...I set to writing blindly and this is the end result.

uh enjoy : )

* * *

Neither of them could pull away from the other.

Inui terribly confused as to why the other was making no action, decidedto test Kaidoh to see how far hed let him go.So slowly and cautiously Inui started to kiss back. Gently allowing the tip of his tongue to dart between his own lips and graze Kaidohs.

There was a 70 - no approximately 95 chance this was not going to abide well with the  
latter.

Shocked by Inuis advance, Kaidoh gasped, giving Inui the entrance he had cautiously  
seeked for.

He could feel his senses liquidating, all except for his reality sense, which was screaming at  
him to do _something.  
_

Kaidohs sense quickly snapped back and he quickly pulled away from his senpai.

" I-Im sorry Inui senpai! " Kaidoh exclaimed flushing a brilliant red.

" Sorry for what Kaidoh? " Inui implored knowingly.

" I-uh I kissed you." Turning redder still upon the confession.

" That is quite alright Kaidoh-kun. I enjoyed it. " Inui smiled leaning back slightly.

" I-Inui senpai..." Kaidoh exclaimed, shocked at Inuis own confession.

" May I, Kaidoh-kun?"

"Huh?" Kaidoh blinked, looking at Inui.

" May I kiss you again? " Inui repeated. Hiding a devious smile.

Kaidohs eyes widened.

" If you...want to senpai..." A shy blush and smile accompanied Kaidohs small statement.

It was Inuis turn for surprisement.

This was unexpected.

" But!...Take off your glasses.."

" T-take off my glasses."

" Hai. If your going to kiss me...take off your glasses." Kaidoh instructed looking at Inui.

Inui stared back.

His hand crept up to his face, taking the bridge of his glasses inbetween his thumb and  
forefinger.

He removed them.

Folding the arms in on themselves, he set them ontop of the notebook.

Calmly.

He looked back at Kaidoh.

Who had leaned in.

No words were spoken as Kaidoh looked at Inui and Inui looked back.

Inui smiled.

When Kaidoh finally broke eye contact. Inui spoke, while grabbing his glasses again about to slide them on.

" Am I aloud to kiss you -? "

" Leave them off." Kaidoh interupted. Carefully taking the glasses away from Inui, reaching over and setting them on the table once again.

" You can kiss me, If you leave them off." Kaidoh spoke seriously.  
A small blush creeping across his cheeks.

" Deal." At this point, Inui just wanted to kiss Kaidoh again.

Inui leaned in first meeting Kaidoh at the lips.  
Withouht the confusement of last time, Inui just held a small kiss between them.

Inui broke away first.

He leaned back and looked at Kaidoh.  
Who, eyes still closed, smiled.

Inuis heart lept.

It was rare to see such a serene look on kaidohs face.  
Inui smiled back, he leaned forward and brushed away a stray lock of Kaidohs hair.

As Kaidoh opened his eyes. Inui snaked his hand in behind him, and pulled him into a more fearless kiss.

So into the passionate kiss he was recieving, Kaidoh didnt even realise he was being lowered unto the bed.  
Inui straddiling over him, both still joined by the kiss that had them both breathing hard. Both of their hands roaming over each other in eagerness  
they broke apart.

Kaidoh sunk into Inuis pillows further as the realization of what they had done and were doing struck him again, only harder this time, being in such a position with his senpai.

But Inui, sensing Kaidohs new found hesitation, Brushed his fingers across Kaidohs cheek, his thumb running across the bruised lips.  
Kaidoh leaned into Inuis hand.

"We dont have to." Inui spoke, his voice just a bit gruffer than hed expected.

Kaidoh, vaguely surprised toward Inui, looked embarrassingly to the side.  
" I- I dont mind."

But Inui moved off Kaidoh anyway. A stoic expression upon his face.  
He took up his glasses.

" Uu.- Inui? " Kaidoh sat up.

" Nani? " Inui spoke from across the room.

" What are you doing? "

A silence was formed, before Inui spoke again.

" Making your training schedule. "

The answer.

Despite its logic, surprised Kaidoh.

He felt a twinge in his heart.

Like a knife.

He rubbed at his eyes.

He - was going to cry.

Unsure about everything, Kaidoh turned to face the wall beside Inuis bed.

Gripping a pillow tightly, he buried his face into it.

Muffiling silent tears.

" What do you think, about having in training on Wendensday? Eh, Kaidoh? " Inui  
retorically spoke. Already knowing that Kaidoh would follow his instructions.

But when he recieved no answer, he turned around in his chair.

Kaidoh was curled up in the middle of the bed. Back to him.

" Kaidoh?" Getting up from his chair, Inui made his way over to his bed.

" Kaidoh..."

Second time speaking, he noticed a small flinch in Kaidohs curled up body.

Placing a warm hand upon Kaidohs shoulder.  
He moved it slow circling motions.

A comforting massage.

But Kaidoh further himself into the pillow.

Inui. By now. Assumed Kaidoh was seriously upset about something.

He rolled Kaidoh over, so that the shorter, smaller teen was almost in his lap.

Gentely he brushed away Kaorus fluff of hair the appeared over the top of his pillow.  
Surprising the fluff of hair was soft.  
Like the fur of a new born kitten.

He continued to run his long fingers through Kaidohs hair.

Kaidoh though remained buried into the pillow.  
But under the minstrations of Inuis fingers he had let his silent sobs disinigrate into silent moans.

It felt so good.  
So warm.  
So familiar.

He shifted, trying to allow more of Inuis hands to reach him.

The lithe fingers trailed down the exposed skin at the back of his neck, before they trailed up, tracing around the back of his ear.

He shivered involuntarily. It tickled.

He gasped when he felt the fingers trace the shell of his ear again.

Biting his lip. He shoved himself further into the pillow.

" Kaidoh...whats wrong? " Inui questioned again at the movement.

Kaidoh remained silent still. His shoulder warming under the heavy grasp of Inuis hand.

He couldnt allow Inui to see him. It was embarrassing enough that he had started crying at his house.  
But he began to relax as Inui continued to rub his back soothingly. The heavy pressure against his tense muscles  
was like a lullaby.  
Slowly, but surely. It was lulling him to sleep.

Inui noticed as he felt the muscles drop their taught positions, and Kaidohs breathing dropped to a slower steady rate of in and out.

Taking a chance, Inui pulled the pillow away from Kaidohs grasp.

Kaidohs eyes were red.  
_Hed been crying..._

Inui for almost the first time was confused.

What had he..what had happened to bring for such an emotion from Kaidoh..

He didnt ponder on it, but lowered himself next to Kaidoh, and pulled the boy close to him.  
The pillow from before, squashed under Inui, And Inui was Kaidohs pillow.

The hand that wasnt proping up his head, rubbed up and down Kaidohs arm.

" Im sorry. " He didnt know why he was saying sorry, but he felt he needed to.

" ...Its okay."

Inui started. When had Kaidoh woken?!

"..guhuh.." He didnt know what to say. It had taken him completely by surprise.

"Im sorry too...about earlier...I just..I just didnt know why.." He could feel Kaidoh grip the folds of his gakuran.  
A silent inclination that he was uncomfortable in what was about to be said.

Inui waited with patience for Kaidoh to continue.  
Eventually he did.

" Why.. you stopped..left.." Inui could almost feel the heat radiating from Kaidohs cheeks.  
But he thought on the statement.

" I thought you were uncomfortable...with what _was_ and _couldve _happened. " Inui shifted.

" I didnt want you..to be uncomfortable around me in the future..." He lazily scratched the back of his head.

" Oh." Kaidohs grip had relaxed, his head resting on Inuis chest. " I wasnt...very uncomfortable...Its just..that..that was my first kiss.." His face turned into Inuis gakuran.

" Pardon ? "

" ...I said...IdidntmindcauseitwaswithsomeoneIreallylike." Kaidoh rushed out.

Inui decifered the words in less than a minute. " I see. Well...Kaoru Kaidoh...I like you to."  
It was true, he wasnt lieing.

And to assure Kaidoh who had stilled the moment the words reached his ears. He bent down and kissed Kaidohs lips firmly.

" I dont kiss people I dont like." The statement was punctuated by Inui kissing the tip of Kaidohs nose.

Kaidoh smiled up to him. " Me neither..."  
And with all the words that felt needed to be said.  
Kaidoh curled up next to Inui and closed his eyes again.

Inui watched him for a few minutes, before sleep too nagged at his eyes and he slept. The last thought on his mind had been -

The predicted reaction He had expected Kaidoh to express, had been unexpected.  
Very unexpected.

Hed have to take note of it.

* * *


End file.
